La verdad sobre mi padre
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Puede que su padre no fuera un héroe universal; puede que fuera demasiado orgulloso, y quizás su temperamento solía ganarle la mayoría de las veces. Pero había estado ahí, a su lado, siempre. Y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Parental!Vegeta.


Vi una foto en una página de internet y se me ocurrió indagar un poco en la relación de Trunks con Vegeta. Esto salió, espero les guste.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**La verdad sobre mi padre.**

Debía admitirlo, no era tan malo. Claro que era difícil lidiar con alguien así, pero a pesar de todo estaba ahí, y eso importaba, mucho.

- ¡Vamos gusano! O llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez gritándole, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, y Trunks podía jurarlo, los insultos tenían cierto toque de cariño que parecía ablandarlos un poco, como diminutivos en vez de groserías. Eso o era más masoquista de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Se miró al espejo una vez más y recogió su cabello en una coleta, recordándose cortarlo un poco al regresar del torneo.

- No sé ni a que vienes, si de todas formas te voy a ganar. Patético.

Trunks tenía que darle la razón a su padre cuando lo alcanzó, a la puerta de la casa. Había perdido un poco de forma, pero era culpa de la universidad; demasiadas tareas, demasiadas chicas y poco tiempo. El ser compañero de Goten y tenerle que explicar un montón de cosas no ayudaba.

- Aún así creo quedar en un buen papel.- Dijo después de subirse en el asiento trasero y abrocharse el cinturón. La única respuesta fue un gruñido de su padre y una risa baja de su hermana, a su lado.

- Arranca ya, Vegeta.- La voz de su madre, tajante para evitar una pelea temprana, hizo que el joven se relajara y mirara por la ventana.

Todos los años era lo mismo. Su padre le recordaba el torneo un par de semanas antes, lo obligaba a ir a casa a entrenar los fines de semana (su madre no le permitía faltar a la escuela), y lo presionaba para recuperar su forma durante días y noches. Al final casi le insinuaba que era poco creíble que fuera su hijo y que no valía la pena que asistiera.

Pero, Trunks lo sabía, la verdad distaba mucho de ahí.

Llegaron con casi una hora de anticipación, pero a su padre siempre le gustaba ser así. Para pararse altivo y de brazos cruzados, mirando llegar a los demás competidores. A sus amigos. Aquél año, Gohan llegó pronto, de traje y lentes, con una Videl embarazada y Pan, lista para pelear.

- ¿No competirás este año, Gohan?

- No, Trunks. Creo que ya es suficiente, ahora lo dejaré en manos de ustedes.

- Eso es porque eres un guerrero de tercera.- Le dijo Vegeta, sin perder la postura.- Si fuera mi hijo, te obligaría a entrenar en serio.

- Sí, bueno...

Gohan no agregó nada y Trunks lo tomó como una conversación terminada, mientras veía llegar a Goten, con un paso despreocupado atrás de su madre. La edad pasaba por Milk, tanto como por su propia madre, pero si Trunks se fijaba realmente bien podía ver una sombra de tristeza y soledad en la primera mientras que Bulma, que en ese momento discutía acaloradamente con Vegeta sobre modales, irradiaba vitalidad y energía.

Trunks volvió ligeramente la mirada hacia su propia familia y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de su padre, que le desvió inmediatamente la mirada, pero algo en el interior del más joven se derritió, dando un vuelco en su interior: lo que había visto era orgullo.

- ¿Listo, Goten?

- Supongo. Este año he estado más flojo que de costumbre.- Admitió el menor, con un dejo de resignación en la voz.- Gohan no ha querido entrenar y no quise molestarte, conociendo el ánimo que se carga tu papá en estos días.

Trunks asintió y sonrió, sinceramente. Sí, su padre podía ser un fastidio a veces, bueno, casi siempre. Pero también era cierto que ahí estaba, ayudándole a entrenar; y no sólo eso, estaba siempre.

- ¡Gusano, les toca anotarse!

Ambos saltaron ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Vegeta y se dirigieron al escritorio a anotarse para las peleas, pero el mayor iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba aquella vez que había estado enfermo y su madre tenía junta en la corporación al día siguiente; recordaba cómo, sin siquiera chistar o replicar, su padre había sido el que había estado a su lado, cuidándolo. O cómo había ido a su graduación de la secundaria, enfundado en un traje negro y con la sonrisa altiva, llena de orgullo por su hijo mayor. Y recordaba como ese mismo padre había cargado y abrazado con suma delicadeza, como se trata a algo frágil, a su hermana el día que había nacido.

Trunks sintió algo de lástima mezclada con tristeza al darse cuenta que Goten se había perdido todo eso. Se había perdido el hablar con su padre sobre chicas, aunque eso aún no resultaba demasiado cómodo, y el tener que soportar regaños por haber llegado demasiado tarde a casa, después de una fiesta. Goten se había perdido el ver a su padre dormitar en el sillón a un lado de su madre cuando ésta no se sentía nada bien, o el intercambio de caricias mal disimuladas, debajo de la mesa.

- Sé que eres caso perdido, insecto; pero hoy estás peor que nunca.- Le dijo su padre, acercándose y borrándole esa sonrisa boba de su cara.- Creo que se te han muerto las últimas neuronas que te quedaban. Le dije a la mujer que no te dejara ver esa porquería de televisión.

Trunks ya no escuchó nada más; mientras algo cálido iba subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Puede que su padre no fuera el héroe universal que había sido Gokú y no estuviera a su altura en fuerza, aunque había hecho actos bastante heroicos. Puede que fuera demasiado orgulloso, y quizás su temperamento solía ganarle la mayoría de las veces. Y puede que jamás expresara sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero para él, no hacía falta nada de eso.

- También te quiero, papá.

Su padre había estado ahí, a su lado, siempre.

Y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. =)

Si les gustó (o no) dejen un review!

Saludos.


End file.
